Everlasting Love
by Heicchin
Summary: Perasaan seorang gadis yang akan selalu menunggu, apa takkan berubah?/"Karena ia hanya detektif bodoh yang selalu membuatku bingung selama tiga tahun."/"Kalau begitu, tunggulah aku."


"Conan-_kun_?"

Lelaki cilik berkacamata yang tengah asyik dengan salah satu _game _detektif buatan profesornya itu melirik gadis belia yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Iya, Ran-_nee_?"

Gadis itu menatap Conan sejenak, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh, tapi apa kau mau memberiku saran?"

Bocah berkedok siswa SMU itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Suatu keanehan melihat wajah Ran yang biasanya ceria, kini bermuram durja. Tidak, sepertinya gadis itu murung bukan karena merindukan sosok aslinya itu. Karena tidak biasanya juga ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggosok-gosok kain bawah bajunya. "Kenapa, Ran-_nee_?" Kebingungan terbias di wajah Conan.

Ran mengalihkan tatapannya berulang kali pada apapun yang ditangkap matanya, kemudian menghela napas panjang kembali.

Detik berikutnya, Conan hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan gadis manis itu.

"_Otousan _menyuruhku menikah dengan Araide-_sensei_."

~O~

**Everlasting Love**

Disclaimer : **Aoyama Gosho**

Main Chara : **Conan E./Shinichi K., Ran M., Araide**

**Enjoy!**

~O~

Tiga tahun. Setidaknya, itulah waktu yang harus Shinichi lewati dengan bentuk tubuh Edogawa Conan.

Itu tidaklah sebentar, namun juga tidak begitu lama.

Namun, kini semuanya sudah berubah dan berkembang. Para siswa seangkatannya sudah lulus, dan kebanyakan dari mereka sudah melanjutkan kuliah dengan dampingan suami atau istri mereka.

Tidak terkecuali Mouri Ran.

Shinichi tidak mungkin tidak mengenal nama itu. Sosok yang terakhir bersamanya sebelum ia disulap dengan APTX 4869, sosok yang paling mencemaskannya ketika ia menyamar menjadi Dewa Kematian, juga gadis manis yang isi perasaannya paling tidak bisa ia duga ataupun prediksi.

Ya, cinta itu rumit. Meskipun ia adalah rintisan Sherlock Holmes masa kini, bukan berarti ia mengerti cinta seperti detektif fiksi yang ahli pedang itu.

Shinichi berbeda. Ia memiliki banyak kekurangan.

Dibalik intuisi dan kehebatannya dalam menjelaskan kebenaran, ia juga punya kelemahan.

Meskipun ia seorang laki-laki, ia juga memiliki perasaan.

"_Otousan sudah menyiapkan berbagai hal untuk pernikahanku."_

"_Bahkan Otousan mengacuhkan penolakanku, Conan-kun!"_

"_Aku sama sekali tak mencintai Araide-sensei. Apa aku harus pasrah saja?"_

Panas. Kepala Shinichi panas mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan gadis yang kini menginjak umur dua puluh tahun itu.

Baiklah, begini saja.

Kau memiliki seorang teman masa kecil, dan ia selalu bersamamu. Bahkan, ia yang paling tahu tentangmu setelah orang tuamu, ia juga paham segala-galanya tentangmu. Ia memahamimu, dan ia sanggup menunggumu untuk waktu yang tidak bisa diduga. Ia menyukai segalanya tentangmu, dan ia tak pernah ingin memungkirinya. Sekarang ia sudah besar, dan pemikirannya tentangmu takkan pernah berubah. Ia masih mencintaimu, tentu kau tahu semua itu.

Tapi sekarang, kau harus merelakannya bersama pria lain.

Sudah banyak air mata yang ia teteskan hanya karenamu, tapi kini dia akan siap berumah tangga bersama pria lain?

Sudah banyak memori yang ia simpan bersamamu, tapi sekarang ia harus membentuk memori baru dengan pasangan yang baru?

Kau ingin menghancurkan semua hal itu, tapi sulit, bukan?

Karena kau hanya Shinichi Kudo.

Kau hanya pemuda biasa. Siswa SMU biasa.

Kau lemah terhadap cinta. Lemah terhadap Ran. Itu saja.

-o-

Pagi itu, bocah berkacamata itu sudah terjaga lebih awal karena mendengar suara grasak-grusuk mengerikan di kamar sampingnya.

Ia mengenakan kacamatanya dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan di sampingnya. Ia tahu benar siapa sosok yang menempati ruangan kecil itu. "Ran-_nee_?"

"Conan-_kun_? Kau sudah bangun?"

Shinichi tak bisa membendung kekagetannya, terlebih ketika melihat gadis itu kini tengah terbalut gaun _one-piece _berwarna merah muda selutut tanpa lengan yang sangat cantik dan anggun. Ia juga sudah memoles wajahnya, yang membuat Shinichi sulit menahan kekagumannya. Betapa sempurnanya pahatan Kami-_sama _yang selalu mencuri perhatiannya itu.

"_Etto_… apa ini tidak cocok?" tanya Ran dengan wajah malu, seraya mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Shinichi masih terpaku.

"Sa-sama sekali tidak, Ran-_nee_!" _Kau cantik sekali._

Cengiran bocah cilik itu memudar ketika menyadari ada kejanggalan terhadap gadis di hadapannya pagi ini. Ia memutar matanya, mendapati jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. "Pagi-pagi begini _nee-chan _mau kemana? Dengan gaun itu?"

Ran menoleh ke bawah, kemudian menyengir seraya menggaruk-garuk tengkuk belakang lehernya. "Pa-pagi ini… ak-aku akan bertemu Araide-_kun_?"

_Kun? Sejak kapan?_

Gadis itu tak bisa menahan garis-garis merah muda yang kini memenuhi pipinya, yang hanya bisa membuat Conan bungkam.

"To-tolong sampaikan pada _Otousan_, ya!" pesan Ran seraya mengambil tas jinjing berwarna senada dengan gaunnya di atas kasurnya. Ia membungkuk, kemudian mencium kening Conan seperti biasanya. Kebiasaan yang mulai diterapkannya setelah ia lulus SMU. "Aku berangkat!"

_**Blam!**_

Kepergian gadis itu sanggup memecahkan kecemasan Conan selama ini.

_Benar, kan? Takkan ada gadis yang sanggup menunggu begitu lama. _

_Aku bodoh sekali, haha._

.

.

Shinichi tahu ini sangat bodoh, tapi ia tetap ingin melakukannya.

Dengan masker dan tudung jaket yang dikenakannya, ia mencoba mengendap-endap mengikuti gadis berambut cokelat tua itu. Bibirnya terkulum melihat senyum manis yang sejak tadi terpatri di wajah tersebut.

_Araide memang cukup pantas untuk Ran, harusnya aku paham itu._

Setelah melewati jalan berliku-liku, akhirnya gadis itu sampai tepat di sebuah restoran yang sanggup membuat tubuh Conan membeku di tempat persembunyiannya.

Ia kenal tempat ini. Dan ia juga pernah menduduki bangku yang kini didekati Ran.

_Ini tempatku… hampir melamar Ran…_

_Ini tempat sejarah Otousan dan Okaasan…_

Pria berkacamata yang duduk berdekatan dengan jendela itu, tersenyum simpul melihat kedatangan Ran. Dengan cekatan, ia menarik bangku di hadapannya dan mencoba membuat Ran senyaman mungkin.

_Perlakuan itu jauh lebih baik dari sifat cuekku._

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya Araide, berbasa-basi. Pria itu menatap buku menu yang kini dipegangnya, sementara Ran mulai memilah-milih menunya.

"Hm… sama saja denganmu."

"Baik."

Setelah memesan, keduanya saling membeku. Namun, senyum tak bisa dilepaskan dari wajah kedua insan itu.

Entah Conan harus merasa senang atau bingung.

_Apa yang mereka lakukan?_

"Nah, Araide-_kun_."

"Hm?"

Ran mengacak-acak isi tasnya, yang ditanggapi dengan kebungkaman Araide. Conan terus mengamati hal itu, yang tanpa sengaja membuat jantungnya berdetak kian cepat. Ia menggumam beberapa hal, namun ucapannya ikut hilang bersama angin.

Ia terdiam, ketika gadis yang ahli karate itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna ungu tua pada pria di hadapannya. "Ini. Kukembalikan."

_Hah? Apa itu?_

Araide terdiam. Ia memandang Ran yang kini menggeser kotak kecil itu mendekatinya. Hingga sekian detik kemudian, ia menatap gadis itu. Ada raut kebingungan juga kekagetan di dalamnya. "Apa ini?"

Gantian Ran yang bungkam. Namun, ia kemudian tertawa kecil. "Apa kau amnesia? Kau yang memberikan cincin ini, kan? Masa kau lupa?"

"Tapi kenapa kau mengembalikannya?"

_Cincin? Apa itu cincin pertunangan?_

Ran tersenyum kecil. "Karena kurasa, bukan aku yang seharusnya mengenakan cincin berharga itu."

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

Ran tertawa kecil. Ada segaris air mata yang keluar dari iris cokelat itu. Araide bersumpah itu bukanlah air mata tertawa.

"Karena aku tak bisa mencintai dua orang sekaligus."

Araide dan Shinichi sama-sama terdiam. Senyum itu tetap sulit hilang dari wajah cantik gadis belia itu. "Maafkan aku, Araide-_kun_."

"Siapa?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu membuat Ran mendongakkan wajahnya.

Ia bisa melihat kilat kesedihan di mata itu, terlebih ketika ia beralih menatap kotak kecil yang tadi dikembalikannya.

"Lebih baik kau jangan mengetahuinya. Karena ia hanya detektif bodoh yang selalu membuatku bingung selama tiga tahun."

Shinichi terpaku. Seakan ada palu keras yang kini menghantam otaknya.

Ia mendengar itu semua. Penolakan itu. Penjelasan itu.

Dan setidaknya, mungkin kali ini ia bisa menebak siapa sosok yang dijelaskan Ran.

Putri Kogoro Mouri itu memang sangat pintar, namun kini senyumannya takkan bisa dengan pintar menyembunyikan isi perasaannya.

"Shinichi Kudo."

Ran tertegun. Kenapa Araide bisa menebaknya semudah itu?

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, ia tersenyum miris. "Apa kau sanggup menunggunya? Bahkan, kau tak tahu jika ia masih hidup atau tidak, kan?"

Ran mengangguk. "Shinichi masih hidup. Aku yakin."

Keyakinan itu sanggup membuat hati Shinichi bergetar.

"Kau sanggup menunggunya lagi?"

"Berapa pun lamanya. Sepuluh tahun. Satu windu. Aku tetap menunggunya."

_Bodoh._

"Bahkan jika sekarang ia ternyata sudah tak ada?"

"Jangan membuatku merubah keputusanku, Araide-_kun_. Aku takkan terpancing."

_Kau bodoh. Bodoh sekali._

"Lalu apa artinya dandanan itu, jika kau hanya menemuiku untuk alasan ini?"

Ran terdiam.

Ia tersenyum miris. "Karena inilah gaun yang kugunakan ketika aku menduduki bangku ini tiga tahun yang lalu."

Gadis itu bangkit, kemudian melepas kalung perak yang tadi menghias lehernya. Dengan sopan, ia mengembalikan barang tersebut pada sang pemilik. Ia pun membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih. Dan sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Aku permisi."

_Tidak. Kau tidak pintar, Ran. Kau ini bodoh. Bodoh._

_Tapi aku jauh lebih bodoh darimu._

-o-

"Tuh, kan? Dugaanku benar!"

Conan tertawa kecil. Sesuai dugaan, pasti cepat atau lambat Ran akan menemukannya.

Ia memang paling bodoh di bidang menyembunyikan diri.

"Hehe, aku takut Ran-_nee _kenapa-kenapa! Makanya, aku buntuti!"

Ran tertawa kecil, kemudian menyentil hidung Conan. Conan meringis kecil, yang dibalas dengan senyum teduh Ran. "Justru kau yang harus dicemaskan! Kau kan demam sejak kemarin, apa sudah baikan?" ucap Ran, seraya mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Conan. Ketika melihat semu merah yang membanjiri wajah Conan, Ran menghela napas panjang. "Ternyata belum, ya?"

Padahal, semu merah itu terbentuk bukan karena demam Conan.

"_Etto_… Ran-_nee_, kenapa menolaknya?"

Ran menoleh ke sampingnya. Ia memandang Conan yang kini tengah memandangnya khawatir. "Apa Ran-_nee _akan terus menunggu Shinichi-_nii_? Jangan menunggu sesuatu yang belum pasti, _nee-chan_!"

"Wah, kau menguping ya, bandel!" hardik Ran jahil, seraya mencolek pipi Conan.

"Yah, sebaik apapun Araide-_kun_… aku tetap tak bisa mencintainya."

"…"

"Hihihi, detektif penggila misteri itu kemana, ya? Sudah hampir tiga tahun dia tidak mengabarkan apapun! Jahat sekali ya, Conan-_kun_?"

"…"

"Tapi, _Okaasan _bilang, semuanya akan menjadi mudah jika kita mau bersabar!"

Conan tersenyum miris. Ia memandang wajah yang kini tengah tersenyum lega itu. "Kuharap, Araide-_kun_ mendapat gadis yang lebih baik! Lagipula, aku yang tidak cantik ini, mana bisa bersanding dengannya, hahaha."

_Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, Ran._

-o-

Setelah insiden di restoran itu, Ran tetap menjalani hidupnya dengan baik. Ia mencoba mencari pekerjaan, sementara sang ayah mulai menjadi pensiunan dan hanya bermalas-malasan di kantor detektif. Sekalinya ada pekerjaan, semuanya hanya bisa diselesaikan oleh Conan. Karena otak pria yang kini pisah ranjang dengan istrinya itu sudah sangat tumpul untuk menangani kasus semudah apa pun.

"Aku berangkat, ya. Jaga _Otousan _baik-baik, Conan-_kun_!"

"Hm! Hati-hati, Ran-_nee_!"

Ran mengangguk mantap, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan rumah dengan meninggalkan bunyi bedebum kencang.

Hal itu membuat Conan tersenyum tipis.

_Semangat sekali dia._

-o-

Gadis itu bersiul-siul riang, seraya sesekali melirik jam tangannya.

Mulai hari ini, ia akan bekerja sebagai seorang pegawai di sebuah perusahaan saham terbesar di Distrik Beika. Cukup menegangkan, mengetahui bahwa inilah pengalaman pertamanya bekerja.

Ia tersenyum kecil, ketika membayangkan sahabatnya, Sonoko, yang kini menjadi seorang direktur perusahaan menggantikan ayahnya.

Gadis berambut sebahu itu memang sudah menikah. Tentu saja pasangannya adalah Makoto Kyogoku.

_Tapi aku kapan, ya?_

Ran memandang langit, salju-salju kecil mulai berguguran di atas kepalanya.

_Semuanya sudah memiliki hidup masing-masing. Bahkan, kini Profesor sudah menikah dengan Fusae-baasan!_

Ran tersenyum miris. Iris cokelat itu mulai berkaca-kata. Segaris air mata turun membentuk air terjun di pipinya.

_Andai Shinichi-kun tahu, betapa sulitnya menunggu._

_Andai Shinichi-kun tahu, betapa sakitnya harus terus diam tanpa kabar begini._

_Kau dimana? Kabar bahwa kau sudah meninggal itu tidak benar, kan?_

_Kita belum mengatakan apapun! _

_Kita belum membicarakan hal yang menurutmu 'sama' itu!_

_Apa kita akan membicarakan tentang perasaan kita masing-masing?_

_Bodoh. Bodoh. Ran bodoh. Shinichi-kun bodoh. Kita bodoh. Bodooooooh!_

Nada _ringtone _ponselnya sanggup membuat Ran menarik kembali jiwanya dari pemikiran-pemikiran menyebalkan itu.

Ia mengintip ponselnya.

Sebaris nama yang tercantum di daftar panggilan masuk itu sanggup membuatnya sulit menahan buncahan air mata.

_**Pip.**_

"Shi-Shinic-Shinichi…"

"_Ara? Ran menangis?"_

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin!"

"_Aaaah, jadi… bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Ba-ba-baik."

Hening sejenak. Sebelum Ran sempat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, suara serak itu kembali membungkam mulutnya.

"_Kuharap kau tidak menungguku."_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Conan menceritakannya. Sonoko dan Kazuha bahkan sudah dipinang oleh Makoto dan Heiji."_

"La-la-lalu?"

"_Kenapa kau menolak lamaran Araide?"_

Ran terdiam. Ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menusuk ulu hatinya ketika dengan polosnya pemuda idiot itu menanyakan hal itu.

_Kenapa? KENAPA? KAU BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU KENAPA?_

"Pulang."

"_Eh?"_

"Kubilang cepat pulang! PULANG! PULANG, SHINICHI! KEMBALI KE RUMAHMU, PULANG!"

"…"

Ran mencoba menahan semburat merah tipis yang kini membanjiri wajahnya.

Oh, tidak. Ia pasti tampak memalukan bagi Shinichi sekarang.

Pasti Shinichi menganggapnya manja.

"_Kalau begitu, teruslah tunggu aku."_

"…"

"_Kau tahu kan, bukan hanya kau?"_

"…"

"_Firasatku tetap berkata, kita memang akan menanyakan hal yang sama."_

"…"

"_Jadi, tetap tunggu aku. Karena pertanyaan itu akan keluar sebentar lagi."_

"…"

"_Kau sanggup?"_

"Sa-sanggup!" Kemantapan hati Ran mulai membeku. Ia tersenyum lega.

"_Terima kasih."_

Suara berat itu akhirnya memutus percakapan mereka.

Ran tersenyum. Ia memandang sebaris nama yang masih tercantum di hadapan ponsel _flip _-nya.

_Kau memang belum mati._

_Kita memang belum mengucapkannya._

_Kita memang belum menanyakannya hal yang 'sama' itu._

_Kalau begitu, bisakah kita juga mengatakan jawaban yang sama?_

Ran tersenyum. Suram yang mengurungnya selama tiga tahun berturut-turut itu, kini tergantikan dengan angin musim dingin yang kini menyejukkan seluruh isi hatinya.

Tidak ada keraguan lagi. Tidak ada kebingungan dan kesedihan lagi.

Kemantapan hatinya telah siap.

Ya. Sampai kapan pun, ia akan terus menunggu.

Untuk pangeran yang akan menjemput sang putri yang sedang menunggu itu.

_Kalau begitu, aku akan mengatakan iya._

.

.

_Everyone says that they're lonely_

_That they have to keep searching for someone_

_But all they end up chasing after_

_Are the fleeting and fragile_

_(Time After Time – __**Mai Kuraki**__)_

.

.

.

FIN.

~o~

A/N:

Finally, bisa bikin fic di fandom utamaku ini haaaa~

Temanya emang canon, tapi mungkin Shinichi-nya agak ooc ya, hahaha-_-

Penggambaran tokohnya emang kurang detail, aku kan gak pinter begituan/?

But still, this fic just for fun! ^^

So, mind to review? :3


End file.
